


Choosing David

by Little Grey Gargoyle (silasfinch)



Series: Our Choices [3]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Career Change, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/Little%20Grey%20Gargoyle
Summary: Julia and David adjust to their new life together and her future role in politics.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doomedship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedship/gifts).



> Thank you for your great feedback.  
> Please be gentle with criticism of grammar and spelling - I'm dyslexic.

  
I fell in love with him. But I don't just stay with him by default as if there's no one else available to me. I stay with him because I choose to, every day that I wake up, every day that we fight or lie to each other or disappoint each other. I choose him over and over again, and he chooses me. Veronica Roth Alingment 

Her liberal young lover helps her cause.

Julia Montague feels like a broken record insisting that there is no cause for her anymore. Furthermore, that she is perfectly willing to fade into the relative obscurity private law practice in the comfortable position of only taking the cases she is deeply passionate about and confident of making a difference. It wasn't a lie when she told Richard and a few selective media outlines that the assassination attempt changed her perspective on life and her aspirations. Besides, there is enough legal work to last several lifetimes let alone the unfamiliar role of girlfriend and defacto step parent.

Aside from anything, it is still infuriating that a woman's image needs softening and modulating to remain palatable. Margret Thatcher was flawed and dogmatic in the extreme, but she wasn't called the Iron Lady by haters alone, not that the former Home Secretary is looking for a role model. The PR team are there purely to help her manage the fallout from reintegrating to society and taking down the last few members of the conspiracy.

"The images of you hold hands in the park is golden especially walking the dog."

"Everybody loves them images of you dancing together at the ball you look like you are having such a good time."

"You are bringing a whole new dimension to the image of the party, just when they need it."

The rebel in her wants to shock them by describing in detail what they were doing before dancing so tenderly to the 60s ballads.

Julia lets them talk because she knows its useful intel and if they didn't report such things she would be stuck listening to the whispers instead. However, she refuses to talk about the nature of her relationship in public aside from keeping a paperweight Ella made in the office. The theoretical 'whale' makes the worst days seem bearable.

Julia still feels a desire to serve in some capacity, but there is no way she is working to anyone else's timetable. She doesn't have the energy for a bloody powerplay. The papers aren't wrong when they say David is a moderating influence; Julia feels connected to the values a politician loses along the way. It was in a vastly different direction, but Julia was once an idealist too. The simple truth is she will make the next move in her life with David and his family or not all.

A small sacrifice for what she gains.

 

***

Surprisingly a domestic life suits her much to the surprise of everyone who knows her. 

Julia is happy to finish at more regular hours and leave the paperwork until the morning; it becomes easier to delegate to her staff when there is somebody to come home to usually with dinner waiting. There is a great relief in just being Ms Montigoue rather than a pretentious title. Its a humbling experiencing going before the courts again but the old training comes back soon enough even if she is up late learning modern case law.

"How the mighty have fallen" is Roger's favourite insult

He is careful when he insults her of course. His ex-wife may not actively seek public life anymore, but she is still popular across both houses in parliament, and the public admires her recovery and efforts with victims of bombings in Britain and overseas. The anti-Montague faction is thin on the ground at present, and it shows little sign of emerging from the woodwork.

Mainly because she can't stomach the idea of wearing the label of the 'fragile recluse' she forces herself to attend parties and gala events that often include Roger by default. David insists on accompanying her to most of them even if he feels like a 'zoo animal' on display.

In a surprisingly short about of time, David morphs from a curiosity to quietly her plus one who drives Richard even wilder. There are firm divisions between their school friends with the majority proclaiming loyalty to Julia by batting an eyelid when he makes a slight social misstep.

"All the training in the world isn't going to make him acceptable you know. Your bubbe in London isn't going to play well any further out. The novelty of your pet will wear off when he starts in with the socialist rhetoric or is that what turns you on now in between PTSD rage?" Drunk as he is Roger sounds far too invested in the answer.

Julia is glad that he had the good sense to until David is deep in conversation with her cardiologist roommate to ambush her. She can only hope he isn't bombarding Penny with concerns about her health, from the way they are laughing its probably more to do with reminiscences about Glasgow.

"Grow a spine Roger you are becoming a villainous caricature from a Jane Austen novel, complete with weak insults. You know that's not going to play well with any base right now - least of all the PM. There are plenty of women who wouldn't mind being the next Mrs Penhaligon - a truth universally acknowledged and all that - find one and pretend not to care about your ex like every other politician manages to do with their starter wives.

Julia did love this man once, deeply but if she gained a new lease on life in the last year, her former husband seems to live on borrowed time. The compassion she feels is genuine if remote. This man may have tried to outmanoeuvre her, but he lost badly and is only now just realising what his stance is going to cost him.

Surry North is the least of the problems and he knows it. 

 

  
***  
David moves in almost by accident but not without drama. 

At first, the couple sharing her large apartment is a practical arrangement. Julia is loathed to admit weakness but staying alone isn't entirely safe until her blood pressure and blackouts stabilise. There is no way a private nurse (no matter how competent) is doing a nightshift. On the few times, David is away on school camps he texts long instructions on medications and sleeps requirements.

Eventually, as when she starts making process David starts to look for apartments. He stubbornly refuses financial assistance from her even though she bears some responsibility for his demotion and loss of benefits. The places in London that the Scotsman can afford are borderline horrifying, complete with splotches of mould and poor temperature control  
Julia knows it will cause a fight to bring up their class differences, but there is no way the Budd is staying there for any length of time.

"You and the children are not staying in places like that" she all but commands firmly.

"Oh get off your purebred high horse. My kids are from of sterner stuff than that, and a little paint will make that last place habitable in no time."

"You need to sleep in a proper bed with working springs and less than eight stains.

"I've slept on rocks before long before you, and your 400-pound sheets came along," David yells in pure frustration as he paces in front of her.

"But you don't have to anymore - not when there is a perfectly viable option" Julia fumes wondering where her champion debate skills are.

"I'm not expecting your charity! and besides which you don't have room for me plus the kids."

"I'm afraid to sleep without you here" Julia has never screamed during an argument but she finds herself doing so now, at the confession is horrifying with how weak it makes her sound.

David's eyes immediately soften but she doesn't want to stick around for his pity, so she storms out of the house, gratified that she is strong enough to achieve this. Julia has taken to wearing her boyfriend's oversized clothes, and mercifully nobody stops her as she strides through the streets with no particular direction in mind. The energic puppy delighted by a second walk.

Naturally, he follows her but keeps an almost respectful distance between them; it's irritating and comforting at the same time. His training means he could follow her without being seen, but he makes no effort to stay hidden Julia walks more miles than she can handle purely to spite him and her pelvis will pay for the more in the morning especially when the temperature drops suddenly.

David materialises at her side and before Julia summons the energy to protest he drapes a jacket around her shoulders and takes the dog's lead, bringing him to heel far more effectively than anyone else in the family. Thankful he knows her well enough to start a conversation for, and they walk for several more blocks.

"For the record, I don't sleep well without you either."

"I found your plans to redesign the study into the kids' room" David offers when Julia can't hide her limp.

"As a matter of principle, I keep detailed receipts if you want to reimburse me for services rendered. We can keep a relationship ledger if that would soothe your wounded pride any" Julia replies archly.

David gently pulls her to stop refusing to have this conversation in motion.

"Please hear me out I was a right tosser, but the walk did me some good. My pride was hurt but not for the reasons you think, its nothing to do with your wealth. I get prickly when it comes to financial contributions and paying my way because so many of my family members are part of the Glasgow doll statistics" David explains softly with a sheepish pinched expression.

"After the last nine weeks and being my nursemaid through some of the most humiliating times in my life, how can you still doubt we are equals?" Julia replies with a weary sigh.

"My therapy is going well Julia not perfectly."

"Please come home, love before your leg gives out. You need to mediate the Facetime between Ella wanting horses and Charlie wanting trucks."

Julia wants to be angry, but the way he beams at the word home makes her resolve wane.

  
***

Once the initial sensational headlines die down and Roger runs out of legitimate excuses to snark at her in public Julia rather enjoys her new routine.

The Dailymail tries its hardest each week but there are only so many references to an America movie that can be made without getting repetitive.

There is a luxury in tangling their lives together publically and privately.

Their affair began in absolute secrecy with the differences in their roles and responsibilities. A similar pattern continues as they tried to recover from the attacks. Julia's borderline tantrum when she awoke from sedation guaranteed that she can see David and explain but not that their lives together can progress any further. Instead, the bubble expanded slightly, and a few more people were let in on the nature of their involving relationship.

Loving David in public for everyone to judge and condemn as they see fit is a thrilling and daunting experience.

"An interesting choice Julia, darling I like him better than the last one, that's for sure." is her taciturn mother's reserved judgement on the matter.

David is considerably less nervous about meeting her family than Julia expects and wins a friend for life when he reveals a hidden appreciation for gardening and coaxes her great-grandmother's heritage blooms back to life muttering something about a high school job.

There are so many simple pleasures that make her heart flip and a blush grace her checks when David visits her at the office to deliver lunch and chats with her secretary or instinctively map or security routines. He is doing severe damage to her stony reputation by making laugh so hard on the phone and sending her flowers for no reason at all.

***

The sex is amazing.

Having an active libido is still something of a novelty.

The sneaking around was exciting and tantalising after so many years focused on a career; she can't bring herself to regret even forcing him into the bathroom, but this new dimension is even better. The second Dr Lee gives her a financial clearance he makes good on his promise to demonstrate his physical desires.

David is right for her in so many ways but is a balm to her ego. Their marriage was over long ago, but it still wasn't pleasant to have Richard's affairs on display or comments about her reluctance to give him children. Her former PPO seems to relish the task of making her feel desired and wanted, knowing an intuitive level how her self-esteem suffers from the scars.

She needs to redesign her work clothes when she realises just how much of a thing David has for her neck and collarbones, and urgent fumblings delayed a few luncheons in the car or on the way out the door.

Julia would never dignify the speculation in the press with any attention per, but she does agree that David is a refreshing contrast from previous relationships with men of her 'station'. He delights in bringing her pleasure in equal measure and is willing to experiment to make things happen in her still weak state. He is happy to switch between dominant and submissive whatever the mood strikes.

In her more spiteful moments, she wants to leave a sleeve undone or a collar down with Richard and his progressively younger girlfriends, but he would only use it against her and their age difference.

***

The new PM needs her, and that's no ego-driven hyperbole.

John Vosler was maddening in his centrist stance and paralysing in action, but at least he avoided rookie mistakes. To a be, fair Stephen is sipping from the position chalice so speak. He needs to differentiate himself enough from the old cabinet without going too far in either direction. An impossible task at the best of times let alone with terror threats both foreign and domestic.

His weekly calls swing between frantic and hopeful as if her calm insights are the most important of the day even though his staff is working tirelessly to make the transition happen. Stephen lacks the guts to force a compromise between the warring parties brutally and has the charisma of root vegetable.

The worst part is that she isn't the only one with insights into the new governments' failings. The extremist elements in Europe and South America will not wait forever to strike in the form of trade deals and particular demands. Let alone the social media savvy terrorist cells. Neither the left or the right is sharp enough to challenge or counsel the man effectively.

Julia misses the red briefcase.

Of course, there are many aspects of the job that she doesn't miss including the hours and game playing. However, she does miss being at the heart of efforts to change things. The last year in the role was a partisan grudge match, but before then she felt like a real change was happening and citizens were safer due to her efforts, even the less than legal ones.

Now she feels the helplessness of a regular citizen waking to the news each day.

Of course, that's not strictly true David jokes that she is better informed than his old department. There are ways to know things without sinking to the length she did with the security service. It doesn't take too many favours to hear the worst of the news and formulate a strategy for mitigating the damage.

   
***

"Why don't you consider going back?"

David says the comment so calmly that at first Julia is sure she misheard. He is rubbing her tired legs with strong and capable hands; the technique never fails to send her into a sloth-like a state. It's just what she needs after a harrowing day of defending clients from more inaction from Number 10 and Westminster.

"What?"

"Julia, I've heard these speeches so many times that I can name every sitting member of parliament and their four closest aides. I'll listen to a hundred more if you want but inactivity doesn't suit you." David reasons calmly.

"My position just about got us both killed - that's why. I'm not entering that's hornet's nest again not when I have you to come home to" Julia doesn't mean the statement to sound snappy merely factual, but David still grins at her.

"Aye, but the two things aren't mutually exclusive love. I'm not suggesting you announce a bid tomorrow, but you could at least help the poor bloke out more actively, set on some committees or something." he doesn't stop his touching as he explains the idea.

"We have just gotten the cameras off my doorstep. Why would we wade back into that mess, voluntarily?"

"Because you won't be happy with something to occupy that formidable brain of yours in the long run and I want you to be happy above all else Julia."

Of course, David Budd has considered this idea with the all the directness of a battle plan. The threats to her life and well-contained thanks to the unlimited resources Anne Sampson and her team are playing with and the ruthless destruction of the Ali Network. Similarly, his kids are protected by subtler measures and understand the importance of Julia's role to a limited degree. There is nothing else the media can dig up on them at this point, and both their careers are safe.

Without so many words he is saying that he is willing to make the sacrifice to remain at her side whatever the future holds.

She makes an appointment with the PM for the following day.

 

 

 


	2. II: Spring

 

_"Words are singularly the most powerful force available to humanity. We can choose to use this force constructively with words of encouragement, or destructively using words of despair. Words have energy and power with the ability to help, to heal, to hinder, to hurt, to harm, to humiliate and to humble."_

_To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,_  
_Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,_  
_To the last syllable of recorded time;_  
_And all our yesterdays have lighted fools_  
_The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!_  
_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,_  
_That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,_  
_And then is heard no more. It is a tale_  
_Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,_  
_Signifying nothing.”_  
― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

  
Julia spends the first months with David waiting for catastrophe to strike, both literally a figuratively.

At the top of her list of concerns is that all their security measures will be for nought. The terror networks will attack those closest to her, as she reemerges into the public eye. Despite what Vicky Budd (she still uses her married name for admin purposes) believes Julia Montague is acutely aware of how her lifestyle effects Charlie and Ella. There is no formula for dating a man with young children, but the former home secretary is trying to build a system that works for all the Buds, including David's ex-wife. Unfortunately, this now includes brutal nightmares featuring bleeding children with David's dark eyes. Sometimes she misses her solitary nature if only for the corresponding pressure on her heart.

 

Vanity comes into play too; privately she is convinced that David will realise his mistake and leave her. Her former PPO is adamant that their age and class differences don't matter to him, but he was willing to violate the law as an unsuspecting pawn in the RIPPA 2018 conspiracy. His liberal ideals will face challenges more than once and not just in lively dinner table debates. What happens when this government's decisions place yet more soldiers in harm's way? When do the destabilising Saudi factions start looking outwards again?

  
David is still obsessed with hunting down who set this whole plan in motion and spun so many convincing lies. They disagree about this of course but Julia can hardly fault him for not believing the official line or that it ends with the Ali Network. All she insists on is that he doesn't do anything illegal and that he seeks support from Louise and the others. So far he has kept his word but is frustrated by the lack of progress.

  
Fundamentally Julia fears that she is losing her exit strategy when it comes to this relationship, the language of protection is as familiar to her now as that of conservative politics. Her marriage to Rodger was a humiliating wreck of human interactions, but there were advantages. They were both children of privilege and boarding schools, use to emotional isolation. The shared background meant he was reliable when she was clawing ruthlessly for power, and she didn't care enough to comment on how many junior lawyers past through his bed. Julia can't remember crying when they finalised the divorce proceedings.

The relationship with David Budd could not be more different.

Julia Montague cares and craves far too much for this new situation to follow the same pattern.

***

Julia craves the fiery debates, and companionable silence is equal measure. Both of their new work routines are characteristically hectic and unpredictable, but both of their therapists and the children enforce a domestic pattern. If possible, they both avoid long shifts or taking on too many extra duties. It's a revelation how compassionate people are when you ask for home understanding and empathy. She can preform superhuman feats of endurance but that doesn't make that a requirement of duty anymore. 

David insists that her flat can run more efficiently and that she shouldn't be paying so much for utilities, so this evolves into him taking over household routines and maintenance. Occasionally he offers input on her crossword clue. The man has an impressive knowledge of military and medical history.

'Your tradesmen are extortionists" he mutters frequently.

Somehow one of her favourite evening activities is watching David tinkering with her grandfather's mantel clock when it refused to keep time anymore.

Equally, she enjoys the nights when he volunteers to play her opposition when Julia wants to crave an argument. A photographic memory comes in handy when David wants to reference some statue in parliament. Julia is sure he studies on his own time to win their friendly wagers.

"You are overreaching. There is no way that you could ever win a referendum with that argument, no matter how stunning you look in a power suit."

"Somehow I don't think your party is in danger of being as distracted by my legs as you are, David" Julia laughs slapping him playfully."

For all their differences Julia feels that their personalities are fundamentally compatible and shaped by devotion to duty and desire. There are that many men who would be willing to challenge her so frequently and wear his heritage proudly. He even jokes about wearing a kilt to her mother's next tea party.

  
***

She cares to remember the tiny details that David probably doesn't remember telling or revealing to her. Her lover claims that he is a simple, particularly in comparison to the scandals of Westminster but the description is so inaccurate it's almost laughable. Julia feels like she is learning a whole new language as this relationship progresses.

David Budd is by nature a shy person who suits the anonymity and structure of both the army and personal protect offers. It's part of the reason he never complaints about playing her escort for evening events because it is a familiar one. It's a shame because he would make a fantastic storyteller or public speaker but only those closest to him get to see this talent.

It is no surprise that David struggles to appreciate the basic of self-care including feeding himself. Often he will bolt down spaghetti or whatever the children are eating, eager to get back to a project or plan. Julia delights in taking him to different restaurants from across Europe and allowing him to develop to different menu selection. Some of their most erotic experience involve elaborate sampling dishes.

David's lack of formal higher education is a crime against human rights and advocacy. Her lover has the makings of a brilliant doctor. He understands patterns instantly and enjoys learning new things as a way to cope with insomnia.

"Will you teach me, French?" he asks shyly one night after he overhears Julia chatting to an old friend from Paris.

"Yes- Of course," Julia says in genuine delight as she closes her book and regards him seriously.

"If you will do something in return?"

"I promise to attempt to a seduction" David offers seriously.

"Oh, no French education is my domain exclusively, Darling. I fell in love with you there right about the time you did a happy dance over my ability to walk down a corridor."

"I fell in love with you the second you all but demanded my dress shirt."

"Will you teach me self-defence? and to run less like an unskilled graffiti?"

"Of course but you hardly resemble that - sll those hours of deportment classes weren't for nothing. Fighting and dancing aren't that different on a physiological level." the man is warming to the subject.

In all the months of rehabilitation, Julia tends to forget that she was once fairly athletic and did rigorous workouts for many years. One of her greatest achievements was being able to accept David's offer to waltz at the new PM's Christmas party.

David seems to enjoy the prospect and starts planning a new exercise routine and sparring sessions. Julia almost regrets asking when weights come into the picture, but his excitement is contagious. Learning to protect herself seems like an excellent way to develop a level of body confidence and to feel stronger when she steps out alone, seeing her lover shiftless and sweating is just a bonus.

"I'll set my alarm for 5 am."

 

 

***

Julia craves the acceptance of his children more than she sought the approval of her old constituents; its likely the later were an easier sell too. Superficially access to horses and the ability to help with music and language homework ('too elite for me.' David claims) gives her an starting point. Her willingness to stick around and become part of 'Daddy's routine' stops any major debate.

However stepparenting is far more than the good times in your comfort zones, it's negotiating a whole new set of dynamics that nobody can prepare you for, certainly not the articles she reads online between cases. Julia strives to be close to the children without overstepping the mark with Vicky and the Budd family therapy. Ella and Charlie are too young to have definite opinions themselves, but they are hyper-vigilant to mood and the threat of arguments.

She is profoundly grateful that David agreed to move in with her and establish a home residence here. It turns out the children are still learning to renegotiate a relationship with their father as the former soldier who is no longer on deployment. This connection is difficult to do at the best of times let alone in a damp council estate.

"You have scars like Daddy" Ella observes one day

Julia blinks in surprise realising too late that she dressed in workout gear with the marks on her skin on full display. It's not like she works to hide them, but she usually changes before the kids come home. The latest challenge (and possible reward) David set for her completing the reps are just too tempting for her competitive nature.

"Yes, I do people like your mother worked very hard to make me feel better" Julia replies

It is important never to demean Vicky or her place in the children's lives  
too many friends have the scars from acrimonious devoices were they are pawns or afterthoughts. Boarding school is an endless stream of broken hearts and promises.

  
"Do you get bad dreams too?"

"Yes but your dad helps me through them, darling."

Ella seems satisfied with the explanation and is soon intent on plans to bake biscuits for class the next week. The recipe she favours has more icing sugar than is healthy but Julia thinks she can seek in some mitigating ingredients.

  
***

She cares profoundly about the scars that this war has left him with and how deep they run. The press is characteristically unforgiving claiming that Julia Montague only grew a conscience towards the military thanks to her toyboy. David is endearingly angry on her behalf to seem to forget that it wasn't so long ago he held similar views on Home Secretary Montague himself.

"Its like they think you are a one-dimensional character who is incapable of evolving opinions." David is pacing the apartment angrily - foolishly she wasn't fast enough to switch off the coverage of her recent visit to a veterans hospital.

"To be fair, the commentary isn't far wrong. My voting record is relatively consistent on the point of military involvement."

Julia doesn't add that it was their first time lying in bed together for any length of time that sparked the change, being able to trace the scars and burns. David and the rest of the returning soldiers are such valuable people who are vulnerable to extremists and extremist thinking. This government will not throw them away careless on her watch again. This waste is the message she wants to try and it across when she meets with international counterparts.

"I am proud to be influenced by you David it's not something to be ashamed of you make me a better person."

For somebody who makes a living from words, she finds it difficult to express how accurate this statement is especially his endless compassion and efforts to alleviate suffering.

 

***

She craves being his equal.

Rodger's needling jokes about their differences in their station are as tired as they are inaccurate. David's insecurities with money are painfully obvious yet understandable, but it doesn't mean that they belong at opposite ends of the social structure, even if she spends the next decade convincing him.

Once before ambition transferred Julia into something close to a Shakespearean version of herself she believed in politics and how it could change peoples lives for the better. David's politics were a typical liberal contradiction that others stretched to dangerous extremes, but his commitment to what he believes is pure Unlike Lady McBeth or Ophelia, she is has the opportunity to learn from circumstances and consequences

"You want us to do what?" her mother asks in mild surprise.

"I've been invited to participate in an online debate for the Oxford Union on how to promote political cooperation - I know you have a soft spot for Daniel O'Shay - come to the studio with me and watch. Just like the old days at my debating clubs."

"Getting back to your roots, darling? Sparing with people who have ideals but limited personal ambition? That will be a change for you, Dear.

"I'm spending too much time either playing diplomatic again or shepherding RIPPA 2.0. I'm out of touch with the old style. Besides, it'll be fun to be a panellist rather than a government employee.

"Not with David around and your father's genes but if you want to have a jousting match, I'll come and cheer you on."

Neither of them mentions that Julia still needs supports before giving public or semi-public events and that periodically she needs to challenge the social anxiety that creeps in without the familiar presence of parliamentary or private security forces.

  
***

"Would it help if I got another tattoo?"

Julia is so focused on the task of chopping peppers that initially his ridiculous statement fails to register until David repeats the question against her neck before snagging a stray mushroom.

"I'm not averse to the gesture in principle, you know. An old friend does beautiful calligraphy work, and he owes me a favour or two" David continues as he starts to wash the lettuce.

"What on earth are you talking about, David? Julia snaps irritably

"I am trying to think of ways to convince you that it's going to take more than a shared Glaswegian ancestry and a couple of arguments to make me choose a different path. Direct communication never was our strong suit, love."

"I think we are getting better" Julia whispers softly

By unspoken agreement, they move towards the couch stepping over the child and dog toys alike. Her pristine apartment looks far more lived in with the arrival of the children. David is spartan by nature and keeps his side of their room neat and willing take chores and domestic duties. Charlie and Ella have no such concerns. It makes Julia smile even as she invests in bright storage bins that clash with antique furniture.

The current situation is a comedy of errors and miscommunication. David Budd isn't adjusting well to the increase in his hours and the office politics that he can't seem to escape. Julia is trying to her best to be supportive, but the new political arms budget is taking much more of her time than anticipated, especially now that Labour is weakening. What little free time remains for the children. The appearance of a female contractor who coaches Charlie soccer team and shares childhood neighbours with David to set tempers flaring. Julia is insecure, and David offended by the accusation.

"You don't need to go to such extremes for me, David I'm sorry for being such a dragon about this - I'm tired and not being allowed stiff drinks is a problem."

"But it isn't coming from nowhere. This fear eats at you with every article from the bloody Dailymail. "

Julia wants to disagree to assert that she has more faith in them than that but the truth is solidifying this relationship becomes riskier for her legendary upper-class stoicism or the appearance of such. It is beginning to hurt when the papers comment on the fact he runs 15 bloody miles every morning, and she is still mastering a slog jog that looks far from attractive. Julia knows to the marrow of her bones that David won't cheat or be anything but steadfast, but there was a time in her life when Julia Elizabeth Montague could survive any emotional upheaval without missing a beat.

"I don't know if it's escaped your notice, but I have a short fuse and brittle temper, you and your doubtlessly innocent colleague just got caught in the middle of a bad day, David" Julia offers with a weary smile but sincere smile.

"Aye - you put my recruiting Sargent to shame with your temper, Ma'am but sparing with the Whip or a case falling over doesn't cause you such pain. Talk to me Julia, please?"

"I am going to miss the dog" Julia blurts with an embarrassed flush.

David glances in confusion between the puppy at his feet and his girlfriend.

"I don't even like pets that much and I'll still be devastated if we didn't work out and I wouldn't have to guard my shoes" Julia explains evenly "I'm not used to silence any more."

"Ah, I thought so."

David drops to his knees in front of her interlacing their fingers before continuing.

"I could tell you that we will last forever or shower you will my grandmother's diamond ring, but that isn't right for either of us. Soldiers are meant to consider the worse case scenarios, and we have both lived that happening too many times for flowery promises. Whatever happens, we won't just disappear from your life; you can see the dog and help Ella with her homework and plans to dominate the world of Dressage."

Oddly enough such a realistic promise is far more comforting than pretty words or quotes from Shakespeare.

 

 

 


	3. III: Time




"The betting pool is getting quite large you know."

Julia may still carry resentment towards her ex-husband, but he is useful to a degree, now that his political influence is waning. His style of playing Whip doesn't have much appeal in the new area but lifelong politicians adaptable by nature. They have both moulded themselves into more modern versions of themselves more pleasing to current circumstances.

He and his inevitable tell-all book are not a useful enemy. Besides Roger is one of the few people in her life that has little to no regard for her untouchable status as a hero. If there are future scandals in the works, he will delight in regaling her with them.

"On whether or not you will have a summer wedding in the Highlands or be caught in a dungeon in Amsterdam with a metaphorical or actual whip." Rodger clarifies over expensive champagne.

"People aren't very creative in their cliches are they?" Julia replies archy

"As if you would travel to Holland for leather and vices."  
  
Individuals and the world at large have very little faith in her interpersonal skills, or this is what Julia infers from the countless questions about how they navigate daily routines. The curiosity is simultaneously irritating and baffling as if people were waiting for her to find Roger 2.0 and get the fling out of her ravaged system. Julia makes a point of not feeding the speculation in the press or at casual conversations.

Julia Montague and David Budd didn't invite Interpolitical relationships. There are plenty of contemporary and historical examples if anyone cares to look.

  
****

“Are you going to split the house during the lead up to the election?”

“We are in fact mature adults – no need for tape and completing plcades”

“Besides few people will doubt our respective loyalties by now” David mummers

Julia's mother and closest friends do not understand David Budd entirely, but they are fiercely loyal to her. If a younger man with children and liberal views is her choice than so be it.

This resolution doesn't stop the steady stream of jokes and quips, especially when labour takes a significant hit the polls. David is a fair game after the third or fourth dinner party.

“Thank you for doing this” Julia whispers as they sit down for the first course.

“I’ll have you trying my great aunt’s haggis or something equally cliché – don’t worry about it” David squeezes her hand gently

  
***

Vicky asks to meet Julia alone, and the thought shouldn't be so terrifying.

For the last few months, Julia remains scrupulously passive in the parenting relationship of the former couple. She has no right to interfere or comment. Therefore her interactions with the charge nurse a limited to civil conversations at the children's school activities or handovers.

The request for lunch comes out of left field which isn't a sensation that Julia Montique enjoys overly much, especially when she sits in a cafe near the hospital with little time to prepare. The coffee hits her nerves hard, but the bitter tasting is distracting enough.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me" Vicky offers as she slides into the seat opposite removing her coat.

"Of course" Julia replies keeping her voice neutral out of habit.

Vicky pluks at the napkin nervously as she works to gather her thoughts, she has a terrible poker face and has no future in the public eye, but she is the spitting image of Ella which makes Julia smile.

"I need some legal advice on a sensitive matter"

Julia suppresses a sigh requests for private consults happen occasionally lay people tend to forget how many forms of law there are to specialise in much less become expert.

“A child died on the ward last week nothing could have been done but the parents are making all sorts of threatening noises. Just what Oliver’s ex needs to make a move…”

“The hospital in house counsel?” Julia ventures cautiously

“Is a useless plonker with all the compassionate of a concrete mixer and about the same people skills. Do you know what happens to nursing teams who get labeled like this?”

Julia resists the urge to defend her unknown colleague. Being an NHS lawyer is a thankless grind with huge caseloads and few benefits. However peace with this woman is hard won. There is no sense in setting of an argument.

“Malpractice isn’t my area but I can translate the terminology and prepare you for any questioning. They will be drawing a pretty long bow to bring this into divorce”

“Ex-wives can be vengeful lot – especially when it comes to the completion” Vicky quips dry

“Indeed”

  
***

Julia resolves to put more of the Montague money and her numerous investments to good use.

Her current course of action will do nothing to quiet the obsession with her alleged softening and the influence of her younger lover. Julia is proud to claim David as both a lover and an adviser, even if they are coming to notions of change from different directions. Softening on social issues isn't a bad thing.

"You aren't nearly as clever as you think you are" David teases as he slips her jacket over her shoulders.

"I find that rarely to be the case but feel free to make the case, Sergent" Julia replies pausing to kiss him on the check.

“Apparently there has been a spate of philanthropy towards vetren’s charities and disadvantaged clinics throughout – complete with yearly endowment. All anonymous of course, except on the private reciepts” David replies conversationally

“Imagine that”

“Your grandmother’s maiden name and your first pony isn’t difficult to figure out. Coco is memorialized in your Wikipedia page. We need to work on your cyphers” David chuckled against her ear.

“Nobody will be paying attention to such particulars. My secret is safe for now”

“Thank you anyway”

David expertly threads her pearls as they get ready to attend a charity gala. Julia wants to stay in for the evening but she is the keynote speaker.

David dances like he is born to do the waltz. He may loathe this world and want to stay in the shadows but he knows more than most how draining Julia finds these obligations now.

He deliberately stumbles to cover for her when the pain in her hip becomes too much. They amble slowly throughout the room David easing her limp without missing a step.

“You are the perfect companion, Mr. Budd”

“Flattery will get you everywhere tonight” David promises faithfully

  
***

The PM offers to stand down for her at the next election cycle.

Julia is frankly waiting for this clandestine meeting at Downing Street. Whatever their sins the current leadership is not one to waste talent or the opportunity to monopolise on popularity to get bills across the line. The left won't stay weak forever, and the EU are looking to flex their muscles on trade again.

"I am satisfied with my current work in the legal profession. I have no desire to seek higher office anymore. Let me support whatever successor you nominate. Regina Ashter is looking in fine shape for a run, and we were on several commitees together."

“She has no charisma and refuses to yield. You know this Julia”

“That doesn’t mean she is without hope nor that I am the perfect fit”

  
***

"What the hell is this?"

David looks up from the washing he is stacking in genuine surprise.

Julia is not prone to yelling so much anymore for one thing her vocal cords still hurt from the efforts to save her life. Both of them are aware of the children being around stubborn temperamental people in a post-divorce landscape. It is fortunate she finds the blue folder when the kids are at after-school activities.

"Ah, I should have specified which folder has the receipts" David acknowledges calmly.

They were the type of a couple that split household duties and responsibility now, their counsellers are enjoying the progress.

"Your family is disowning you and making veiled threats!"

Julia slammed the folder on the kitchen island a few loose papers escaping the stack. She is trembling from an overwhelming mixture of guilt and rage. The regular emails in black and white are numbered and sequenced like a traditional threat assessment.

“How long has this been going on?” Julia demands

“A couple of months. My email is mostly for family ups and the kids schools. Wasn’t hard for people to make the connection”

“I’ll talk to the team tomorrow…”

“No you won’t- don’t give this more oxygen”

  
***

There is no satisfying outlet for her anger.

Julia has few regrets about relinquishing her formal grip on power. Her conquering ambition seeped away with her blood and broken bones. At the same time, she took for granted the ability to affect change by summoning resources and people no matter what the time of day. The new role stipulates that Julia not be woken at odd hours and conversely, she has no special powers to summon Scotland Yard to investigate people being mean to her boyfriend.

"Whatever you are thinking Julia, stop it. Lousia and the team will check it out, but there is no threat there. It's possible my extended family is just trying to stir trouble and nothing more- misplaced Scottish pride and all that:"

"Because we all know the outrage of your friends ends so well in the past" Julia snips "they may as well be tarring you with a modern white feather and blowing a dog whistle."

The Budds are littered with Army veterans and take exception to their relationship and what it represents.

“This isn’t remotely like the situation with Andy, love. Believe me my paranoia is still firmly in check. If anything changes Sampson is waiting in the wings with Scottish counterpoints” David soothes

“You are the furtherest thing from a coward – if everything wasn’t still covert you should be nominated for a slew of bloody medels” Julia continues hotly

“Shinny trinkets from the crown will not help matters any, in fact they may burn my likeness”

“I’m sorry for….”

“There is a reason I have spent the past 14 years away from there Julia. We weren’t overly close before Ma moved away. You were a flashpoint but far from the only one” David replies calmly

“Still…”

“The avenging angel routine is sexy but I would far rather eat cheesecake and hear about your meeting. Did he offer to fall on his sword?”

“In so many words with too many adjectives and pontificating. He is running scared to the lecture circuit because things are getting tough”

Over cheesecake that is still part of her post injury diet Julia outlines the proposition and initial plan to firmly back an alternative.  
David listens quietly waiting until Julia forms her thoughts completely.

“I would do it you know. The Cambridge and Oxford crowds joke but all you need to do is say the word” Julia finishes seriously

“What do you mean, love”

“My ego isn’t so huge to think the government will topple without me, especially now with greater cross party support. I can practice from anywhere in most areas now that my license is current. Mother will be over the moon to have me out of London”

“Have an extra slice” David holds out a spoonful of strawberry and biscuit

Julia obliges with a smile – moments like this are so soothing.

“The sane is true for me Julia. If you want to consider a run I will support you. Don’t know what kind of resident of Number 10 I’d make but it’s worth considering”

“One impossible situation at a time. Let’s just focus on getting these emails under control. Thank you for offering” Julia decides snuggling against his shoulder.

Julia has no intention of answering the call but this won’t be the only time. There will be other roles that the party will offer. Maybe campaign manger or something in the shadows. Having David’s support means everything.

“Don’t mention it Sweetheart. I love you”

“I love you too”

 

 

 

 


	4. Going Viral

  
Going viral is a somewhat terrifying experience.

The media whirlwind that surrounds his relationship with Julia is the antithesis of everything David believes in, from being a nameless rank and file soldier to achieving covert status as a personal protection officer without identifying features. A successful career is one where there is no need for specific notice or recognition. This tendency only increases as with the disintegration of his first marriage and worsening PTSD.

Of course, the assassination attempt at St Mathew's and Julia's resurrection changes his personal landscape considerable. Their relationship is the source of much speculation and intrigue. His face graces the cover of the Dailymail and a few other papers for a while much to the amusement of his old regiment former colleagues in Glasgow. However, he only registers these articles in terms of potential threats and dangers to the kids or Julia.

Julia is consciously keeping a lower profile, and most of her political consulting barely rates a mention in all but the most dedicated blogs and commentary. She wants it that way and often works through third party people to ensure anonymity. Even heroic former politicians don't rate constant attention if they don't court attention on BBC or CNN as a pundit.

"I'm like Rob Macdonald only with actual power and far better taste in designer labels."

"The Bodyguard Moment" is something else entirely.

The relative tranquillity of dating a high profile lawyer and former politician gets interrupted in the strangest place. They are attending a conference on an obscure part of EU and British law that is likely to affect Julia's clients' payments in the future. David attends because they are travelling to Scotland together for a long weekend.

***

The odd thing is the scene and photo that is causing so much fuss isn't romantic at all merely practical.

In fact, their relationship is under considerable strain with the polarising issues of Benefit Caps, Economic Sanctions and Syria looming large in both public and private. They will never agree on specific topics, and it's hard to find a middle ground when Julia literally wrote some of the policies up for debate.

David managed to protect Julia when he saw her as the embodiment of all evil and everything wrong with politics and this government in particular. There is no way he is going to mess up a holiday just because his lover is a stubborn ideologue with little real-world experience.

The effects of breaking so many bones and putting organs under high stress are long-lasting. Julia's blood pressure is habitually low, and she often gets dizzy from both the medication and pain in her legs. It's predictable that spending the day sitting in a cheap char in a hotel room may cause problems.

"David I.."

Truthfully David is still steaming out their argument in the car and her insistence that people can always 'work out of poverty'. He is in a right snit with her and is planning on continuing the argument for the entire ride to Scotland. It is only a lifetime of protective reflexes that catch the odd not in Julia's voice.

Julia's alabaster skin is already pale, and her hue becomes sicky pale before her legs fold under at an unnatural angle. David manages to break the fall, if just barely and his heart cliches at the low moan of pain. Julia huddles into him her face cleamy and hot in his shoulder.

"How bad is it, love? Like the time at your mothers or when we took the river cruise in France?" David whispers.

"Gravity is going to win if I try and stand right now."

"Ok, then we will stay here for a while."

David repositions them to a more comfortable embrace trying to ease the pain in Julia's features. She winces every time they move, so David gently scoops her up without thinking craddling her protectively as they walk to the car. He keeps up a steady stream of soothing comments and reassurance.

 

  
***  
There is a certain level of 21st Century irony to going viral for the strength or your relationship when it is under strain.

David cannot help but read all the sweeping generalisations about them and the comparisons to Keven Costner who incidentally was a terrible representation of the profession - making himself far too conspicuous and endangering more than himself in process. David doesn't have a productive outlet for his frustrations and endures no small amount of teasing from his new colleagues and the security firm.

"How are you doing, Frank?"

David Budd as well as use to good-natured teasing and bantering amongst colleagues but it makes him miss people like Kim all the more. The interest in their relationship is ridiculous - he would have helped anybody in the same way. He frequently carried friends out of danger on the battlefield and sooth their pain. There is nothing romantic about his actions in that moment or anything proceeding it.

"At least I have no siblings who could be stewing in secret resentment" Julia offers

"Aye"

  
It's not fair to blame Julia for missing two weeks with his kids, but David does it anyway.

The security of his kids and ex-wife and paramount and Julia knows the paparazzi cycle well enough to advise against their trip to the Aquarium and supporting Charlie at Soccer. They still Facetime but the technological distance between them brings back painful memories of his time overseas and missing milestones and everyday moments.

"We'll go another time, and it will be closer to the feeding time for the baby penguins."

Julia is talking to Charlie and Ella trying to ease their disappointment in the situation with promises of better and more grand adventures. This opulence is an easy thing for a wealthy step parent to do; all David can see is missing precious time with his kids for a genuinely ridiculous reason.

The silence between them is awkward for there are few safe topics at the moment and it is difficult to concentrate knowing that there are photographers and celebrity journalist camping outside. Julia looks small and vulnerable in one of his army shirts and pants. She is tiptoeing around him waiting for an explosion.

"I am just as angry about the violation of your privacy as I am the disruption to my life, I hate the idea of you feeling weak in front of them" he offers as a kind of olive branch.

"I signed up for this - the good and the bad. You and the kids are collateral damage."

"Nobody, even those reality tv families sign up to having their most vulnerable moments become public property."

  
***

Louise somehow falls into the role of relationship counseller by proxy.

The police become involved by virtue of David's high profile role in the assassination and the lingering threat of Ali's henchmen. It is unlikely that the obsession with the bodyguard romance is covering a greater conspiracy, but Ann Salmond is taking no chances with David causing any more spectacle or embarrassing his former profession by getting caught. It would be an exaggeration to say that David and Louise were friends after bombs, secrets, rebellion and desperation. There is a level of professional and personal respect.

The usual internet chatter against Julia and her championing of RIPPA 18 isn't any worse than usual, and the new home security is barring the brunt of the rage. The level of misogyny and vitriol against a powerful woman makes David feels vaguely ill and shake with fury, but Louise and the computer team insist that this is nothing new and none of it graduates to watchlist level although hate speech laws and internet extremism laws are winding through the houses of parliament. Any parent with a daughter needs to sign in his opinion.

"Its all terrible cliche isn't it, the stuff romance covers are made of?"

"Not you too."

"You should be grateful I'm not here questioning you ask a terrorism suspect."

"I have a feeling that will be true whatever we do, a high bar to pass, Officer," David says drily.

"Seriously David, this story has no traction beyond the lonely romantics of the world, and Julia's not insubstantial following as a terrorism saviour using her platform for good. There is nothing for any extremists to latch onto right."

"Have they ever needed a reason to attack?" Julia asks softly from the doorway.

"No Ma'am but many events are competting for extremists attention right now, and many feel that the attack at Saint Mathew's and victimising a former bomb retrieval agent with a bomb is the high water mark."

"Wonderful - have we discovered which of my morally bankrupt 'friends' to the image of us dancing at a private party?"

"There is no way to trace these things, Julia - no matter how much money you throw at things."

"David..."

"Hey you two don't give these people that satisfaction - conflict isn't worth it" Louise soothes calmly

David softens and reaches to clasp Julia's hand feeling the familiar scar against his palm. There is a faint tremble in the long fingers, and he tries to smooth them away.

***

The numbers are frightening and heightened David's feelings of losing control.

Online security revolves around knowing statistics - how many people are sharing information, how far is their potential reach, what bots are coming into play. David feels like he is learning an entirely new language the changes every week. Fortunately, Ella is too young to spend much time on social media.

3.7 Million views for the original photo taken by the amateur photographer

2.8 Retweets in a ridiculously short amount of time.

108 amateur photos of them at various events with different hashtags

"We need to delete your social media accounts or at least turn them over to proxy."

"I don't have any accounts to deactivate."

The person who replaces Chantel in Julia staff looks positively awestruck by this but dutifully wrote it down.

"The army provided the means to communicate with my kids and Skype now and then," David says with a shrug.

All David can see when he considers social media is potential vulnerabilities. This belief makes him out of step with his generation, and he will insist on strict controls for Ella and Charlie. The kids are already well aware of how valuable their personal information is and not to share it.

Julia is similarly ambivalent but consents to a professional profile for appearance sake and the youth vote. As a private citizen, she uses the internet for law blogs.

"I don't care what it costs - consider the budget as unlimited just keep the cycle under control."

  
***

"I would still be here if they have photos of us having sex on the steps of Westminster."

Julia blinks at him from the other side of their hotel bath. Hot water is a proven treatment for muscle damage and nerve pain. They both fell into the habit in France, and this is one of the few areas David allows his lover to spend money. The intimacy helps them both with confidence and accepting the numerous scars and wounds. Julia Montague is still an astonishingly beautiful woman but not by the standards of conventional beauty that the likes Roger Penhaligan and the Tories subscribe. It will take time for Julia to make peace with the alterations in her appearance.

"Well, that's good to know I suppose but in practical from a comfort perspective."

"Aye but my point is I don't want to hear another round of apologies for you being a politician, a Tory, too old to give me children, a disruption to my life. In case you didn't notice my life was in sore need of a tectonic shift - worth most of the consequences."

"But not all."

"That is what my payout and complimentary insurance are for; We are getting this therapy thing down, you and I."

It's true now that they both have more or less regular hours addressing their mental health and stress levels become a priority. Julia Montague has connections with some of the best hospitals in the world and finds it surprisingly easy to stay in the role of the patient for all its vulnerabilities. David is still reluctant but seeing a psychologist is a small price to pay for maintaining a relationship with his kids. Vicky will not challenge custody, but his record is still less than ideal, going rogue, insubordination, threatening fellow officers. Becoming a better more tempered human being is part of that process.

"I simply wish I could protect you and the kids from all the bloody drama our former occupation generates, what good is my influence if we still end up with a trending freaking hashtag?" Julia glowers at him.

David resists the urge to smile if just barely his lover's posh accent gets extra thick with annoyance and sounds vaguely ridiculous saying terms like a hashtag. He found her attractive from their first introduction, and this depends as they learn each other. He is proud to love this woman despite inherent and often bizarre risks. He was willing to die for The Right Honourable Julia Montague, and he wants to live a better life for the chance to be with Julia, the private citizen who speaks flawless French and is still terrified of the dark.

"We will be old news when the next royal baby arrives, and many children survive having notorious and infamous parents. We will protect them well enough."

David moves so that he can kiss gently but with much passion and apology.

"Soothing my night terrors is far more valuable than protecting me from the gossip makes, you do a fine job of that, love. I'm not going anyway no matter how much attention it brings; this will always be my choice."

 

 


	5. Scotland

  
"What's wrong, David, this bed isn't big enough for two chronic overthinkers; I've cornered that market."

Julia means the comment as a lighthearted joke, but David still stiffens beneath her touch, not taking his eyes from the ceiling of the hotel room. They are taking the trip to Scotland once Louise and the team were happy the 'viral' photo is no longer a threat to their security. On a more important note, their relationship wethers this latest storm of ideological difference and fierce tempers. It is David who suggests that she needs a break from the 'madness of Westminister'. She is a creature of politics and Westminster, but Julia agrees without hesitation.

David is proud of his home city and his heritage, but he does not have strong ties there now, having left young for the army and having a family in London. Still, they will visit distant Budd relatives and few good friends who stuck by David even after the drama with Andy and the St Mathews Affair.

Julia tries not to think about the meetings later in the week as running the gauntlet. This trip isn't the first time they have come to Scotland, but it is the first time without Charlie and Ella as buffers and since moving in together as an official couple.

"Hate to break it to you, but you have competition there, Love."

They compromise on an ordinary hotel in an easy walk from major tourist attractions and relatives. In truth, Julia wants to do little more than rest and enjoy quiet time with her lover, but she is curious about David's family and home town.

"Are they ever going to leave you alone?" David exhales softly

"Who is they 'darling'?"

"The papers you survive a bomb threat, several assassination attempts and a gruelling recovery and they have the nerve to say you look drawn and haggard" he almost spits the word.

” Julia suppresses a sigh David has the unfortunate habit of reviewing the press about her for security purposes, especially in the wake of their relationship, becoming public. He tends to take the commentary personally when it comes to her appearance or references (however tactful) to her age and the events of RIPPA and St. Mathews

  
"Not everybody has the depth to despise me purely for my policies and political beliefs, my love. Its standard operating procedure if you have the slightest hint of fame."

"Ella wants to do a profile on you for a class segment on influential woman”

“Oh that’s lovely”

Julia rest her head on David’s shoulder and whispers words of comfort and trying to ease the ghosts in the night.

 

 

 

  
***

"Do you ever miss living here?"

In their months together, David tends to give flippant or sarcastic responses about the winter rains or the fierce debates when she asks similar questions. Ella and Charlie even correct their father on obscure pieces of Scottish trivia sometimes. Ella is going through a Highland romanticism phase, much to both her parents' horror.

David pauses to admire a particularly exotic plant structure in the Glasgow Botanic Gardens, that is something like a giant venus fly trap tower over their heads. His answer is almost a whisper when it comes, drawing Julia's attention from the plaque describing the specimen.

"Some parts yes but I think what I miss most is the person I could have been here if I wasn't so hasty for the only ticket out of here, scholarships were coming through and people who were willing to help, despite the Budd drama." David muses almost to himself

It is a testament to their therapy sessions that David is considering the past to this degree and no longer waiting for the next crisis to strike. Their relationship is stable enough that they can talk about difficult topics without too much emotional baggage or conflict.

"You made a life for yourself and continue to do so; there is plenty of time to consider continuing elements of your education, even professional development in the same field. I'll have you know I was a highly in demand study partner in my day."

"I bet you were for multiple reasons" David quips before reaching out to squeeze her hand gently.

"My future is certainly looking better than it was a year ago and that's excluding the near-death experience, you helped bring me back to my kids, which is the most important piece of any future."

"We struggle through together bullets, bombs, scars and Oxford Shirts and all."

  
***

"I will need to make a decision soon."

David looks up from unwrapping the package of fish and chips as they sit in one of the picnic tables in the hotel grounds. Julia is confident that living with David is adding to her waistline, even with her injury and illness recovery. Despite how upset the Budds get about the media comments, there are luxuries in not being in the public eye so much. Carbohydrates will be her friend as she approaches 50, especially with such a useful guide.

" The party is putting out feelers for me entering the next election cycle despite my stance on the matter; If I am serious about withdrawing from this life, there are more permanent steps I can take, leave organisations, let subscriptions lapse, become more active in controversial issues," Julia explains slowly.

Julia reaches out and interlaces their fingers "The pressure is part of the reason I've been so unbearable to live with recently"

"Unbearable is a strong word, Julia, "What do you want to do?"

  
Soliciting her opinion is David's standard response when it comes to discussions like this, especially when it comes to the looming shadow of her previous career.

"There is still plenty of good I can do from a senior position in the house, especially with Rodger's influence continuing to wane. We can take a real stab and fixing the NHS budgets and the EU Trade deals" Julia posits carefully as she snags another chip.

"You would perform your duties with the highest efficiency, Ma'am," David says with a teasing smile.

"Be that as it may, I genuinely don't think I have a thirst for the next cycle of politics. My working is making a meaningful difference again, and I can influence policy without having to endure meetings with the likes of Travis, the Party is still in the fabric of my soul but being on the top of the mountain isn't, besides this cycle is going to be meme frenzy."

 

***

"Enjoying your highland fling."

David rolls his eyes at the comment from Julia's latest PR hire; he refrains from his usual rant about the geological inaccuracies in the commentary on Scotland, mainly from Julia's team members who are getting increasingly comfortable with their relationship.

Julia turns off her phone and gives him a gentle shove as they head towards the cafe to meet David's school friends. The plan is for a casual lunch before the husband and wife team head off to meet their kids for evening activities.

"Stop mentally reviewing everything I ever told you about school or Scotland; Paul and Sarah aren't going to quiz you on obscure trivia or the imaginary friends I had when I was ten."

"The ever practical Sergent David Budd had imaginary friends?" Julia asks in mock horror.

"The least of my childhood crimes."

"Davy it's been far too long!"

Julia watches in amusement as a tall, slender man sweeps David into a fierce hug. His wife hangs back and offers Julia and welcoming smile over her husband's shoulder.

Despite David's assurances, Julia mentally braces herself for a range of reasonably strong reactions to her presence. Her lover's politics and ideology come from nowhere, and the Party do consider this hostile territory. The Honourable Julia Montague doesn't find ideological differences intimidating,

But Julia meeting her boyfriend's friends feels traces of nerves. Nervousness is almost a constant companion since surviving two assassination attempts, and she has more skin in the game in 2019. Are these people going to be expecting somebody like Vicky or lament the loss of such a perfect stable family as the former Mr and Mrs Budd?

"You must be Julia, its nice to meet you," Sarah says

Paul turns his attention away from David and regards Julia quizzingly but extending his hand.

"You were taller on TV talking about the latest Tory initiative" he offers with a warm smile.

"The illusion of a motivated PR team can do wonders, my lack of true Montague height is a constant disappointment to many relatives, and my nicknames reflect this fact."

They foursome fall into an easy conversation over coffee and excellent seafood. Everyone makes a conscious effort to avoid overly political comments or recollections of the events that saw David Budd on the news as alternatively a hero and a villain. Julia finds herself laughing at childhood stories and bonding with Paul over the rigorous of applying to law school, which was a second career for him.

"How did you get that scar, David, don't tell me you had another fielding mishap?"

Julia freezes the bite of scallops turning to ashes in her mouth. The scar on David's hairline isn't big and is fading fast, but it is still noticeable if you are looking close enough or knew the person in question.

The time after her ‘death’ is still a raw nerve that grates at the slightest provocation, casual conversation is not the place to these discussions.

“You wait until your boys demand games of tag with an energetic dog who is part learcher” it’s still disturbing how effortlessly David lies if the situation demands.

Julia sliently prays that the two old friends will not question further and are just idly curious. She hopes one day they will have benign stories to tell.

David deftly launches into a story about Charlie’s efforts at cricket and the new school year. Julia tries to sooth the tension in the fingers that are balling in a tight fist under the table.

The hug that Julia and Sarah is geniune and they promise to exchange emails are Scottish recipe ideas.

“For what it’s worth I think you make him happy”

Julia feels such joy at the words and the open offer of friendship that her response is a stiff smile and a nod.

 


End file.
